


say you were made to be mine

by bromanceorromance



Series: Rewrite the Stars [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Multi, OT5, Omega Niall, The X Factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: The night they get eliminated from the show is both the worst night and the best night ever. They lost the show - the competition. They weren't good enough.But they finally get to stay together. It's their first night together as a pack. They don't have to sneak in or out. They don't have to worry about who might hear them. It's freeing in a way they hadn't really grasped prior to their elimination. The show had been keeping them apart - and, yes, they all wanted to win, but this - them all together as a pack - was so much better than winning.Louis grins. "I don't even know where to start."[[Starting at the beginning of the series is helpful, but not necessary as this is Harry-centered smut, basically.]]





	say you were made to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this fic is 18+, but in this universe individuals aren't considered 'of age' until they've presented as alpha/beta/omega. Presenting happens sometime after they've turned 18, but varies slightly from family to family. That's the only reason this is labeled as 'underage'.

The night they get eliminated from the show is both the worst night and the best night ever. They lost the show - the competition. They weren't good enough.

But they finally get to stay together. It's their first night together as a pack. They don't have to sneak in or out. They don't have to worry about who might hear them. It's freeing in a way they hadn't really grasped prior to their elimination. The show had been keeping them apart - and, yes, they all wanted to win, but this - them all together as a pack - was so much better than winning.

Louis grins. "I don't even know where to start."

Zayn and Liam chuckled, eyeing the way Niall and Harry have stripped and thrown themselves onto the huge bed. The alphas can smell the slick between Niall's thighs and their cocks are thickening. Harry looks so nervous, though. He's the only one that hasn't presented. He's the only reason they haven't made their pack official yet. The reason Niall won't let any of them mark him. He won't do it without Harry and none of them want to be bonded without Harry.

The alphas exchange a look and seem to easily decide upon tonight's direction. Harry needs to know how much they want him. He needs to feel how much they all want him - need him to be theirs.

Harry doesn't have time to notice the way the alphas are looking at him like he's the last piece of chocolate cake and they've all got to share. Niall's notices his alphas' plans and decides to take first dibs. He straddles Harry's lap and kisses him - tongue curling around his in a familiar way. Niall reaches between them to line their cocks up, wrapping his hand around the two of them.

"Too big to be omega," Niall teases him.

Harry nips at his bottom lip in retaliation. "You're one to talk."

"Hashtag blessed."

Harry's laugh bursts out of him and Niall kisses it away.

"Let me fuck you first?" Niall whispers.

Harry nods. "Love when you fuck me." He kisses him again.

Lube appears at their side, accompanied by Zayn leaning in to press a kiss to Harry's lips.

Niall takes the lube and kisses Zayn before moving down to prep Harry. They'd fucked last night, so it shouldn't take much. He slides two fingers in easily and quickly adds a third.

Zayn's mouth is occupied with Harry's nipple. His fingers play with the others, alternating between them. He'd been pleasantly surprised months ago to discover that all four were sensitive.

Liam joins them a few moments later, locking lips with Harry. The boy is increasingly incoherent as his pack mates work him over.

"And to think you're all mine," Louis states, watching the proceedings from the end of the bed. He's stripped and is casually tugging at his hard cock. He catches Harry's eyes and grins. "We're all going to fuck you tonight, baby. Fill you up and make sure everyone knows you're ours."

Harry moans at the idea, eyes rolling back in his head as he comes all over Niall's face. Niall licks him clean and only gives him a few moments reprieve before he's thrusting into him.

"Gonna fill you up," Louis says again. "Might get three knots tonight. Maybe even two at once. How do you like that idea?"

Harry jerks against Niall, pleading for him to move. Niall pulls Liam up to kiss him as he thrusts in and out of Harry.

Louis climbs up the end of the bed and slides his fingers into Niall's slick hole; lets him fuck into Harry and back onto Louis's fingers. Niall moans into Liam's mouth.

Zayn sucks a mark into Harry's chest and a deep part of his brain prays the boy isn't alpha just so he can hold their marks longer. He wants to mark this boy as his and wants everyone to see it. If Harry presents as alpha, he'll still mark him - he'll just have to watch it fade over the course of a few hours rather than a few days.

Louis leans over Niall's back, guiding him in a slow rhythm against Harry, whispering filthy things into his omega's ear. "Maybe I should just slide on in, hmmm? Let you fuck Hazza while I fuck you? Could fuck you and save my knot for Hazza, huh? You'd like that, wouldn't you? Know that I was holding back?"

Niall groans, eyes closed. His slick is leaking down his thighs and coating Louis's fingers and it's just not enough.

Liam and Zayn have joined forces in marking up their unpresented mate. Liam's biting a mark into his neck and Zayn's sucking a mark on his chest.

"Too bad this night's about Hazza, huh? You gonna ask him if he wants me to fuck you? Or if he wants me to save it all for him?"

"Please."

"Uh-uh," Louis chastises. "You'll have to ask him."

"Baby - baby, please. Want - want Louis - want Alpha's cock."

Louis feels a hot flare in his chest at Niall's words but maintains his cool façade as he watches for Harry's reply.

"Fuck - fuck us, Alpha - wanna - wanna feel - feel you pounding him into me," Harry forces the words out.

Louis switches his fingers for his cock in Niall's ass and both boys are moaning under him. Niall's thrusts are sloppy and slow with the distraction of Louis's cock sliding into him. Louis chuckles and takes hold of Niall's hips to guide him into Harry and then back onto Louis. The omega doesn't last long and Louis slows his thrusts before carefully pulling out of his omega and turning his attention to one of his alphas.

Liam's lips meet Louis's in a fierce kiss that has Louis clinging to the other alpha with a low moan. Louis's hands scrabble at Liam's shirt, letting their lips part just long enough to pull it off his head. Louis unbuttons his jeans and slides his hand inside to wrap around Liam's cock. Liam thrusts lightly in his hold, loving the way Louis's hand fits around him. He lets go of Louis to shove his pants down, giving Louis better access.

Zayn's sliding into Harry without even bothering to get his clothes off. He's just unbuttoned, having no patience for the stripping of clothes. Harry moans underneath him, adjusting to the size of an alpha's cock after an omega.

"How's that feel?" Zayn murmurs. He's only moving an inch or so out and back in, enjoying the tight fit of his mate's ass. "How's that stretch?"

Harry tugs at Zayn's shirt, desperately turned on by the fact that he's still fully dressed while Harry's completely bare. "More," he pleads. "More."

Zayn kisses the words away as Harry's hands slide up under his shirt. His hips jerk away and then back towards him as he holds the man still underneath him. "Just take it, baby," he murmurs. "Take - what I - give you."

Harry whimpers. His cock is hard again, trapped between them.

Niall's watching them all, enjoying the view from his place next to Harry. He reaches over to touch Zayn's arm and then he's suddenly holding the alpha's hand. Zayn doesn't pause in his assault on Harry's mouth and hole, though.

Liam's trembling in Louis's hands.

"Please, Lou," Liam murmurs. "Need to - need to come."

Louis hushes him. "Not until I say, Liam."

Liam's thighs shake as Louis leans over to take Liam into his mouth. He feels tears at the corners of his eyes as he desperately tries not to come into Louis's mouth. "Please," he begs. "Alpha, please."

Louis taps his thigh twice and Liam moans, coming down his throat. He cleans him off and pops back up to kiss Liam, pressing his taste back into his mouth.

"Love you," Louis murmurs between kisses.

Harry comes as he feels Zayn's knot pressing into him. He locks into place as Harry catches his breath, feels the way Zayn's pumping cum into him. Zayn moves them to lay on their sides to be more comfortable.

"Okay?" Zayn whispers.

Harry's eyes are slightly glazed over as he nods.

Niall helps Zayn pull his shirt off and then proceeds to kiss his way down the alpha's spine. Louis moves to lay behind Harry, teasing him and Zayn by pressing the tip of his hard cock at the place where they're connected.

"Maybe next time, Zaynie," Louis teases, pressing kisses to Harry's neck. "Me and Liam have got next round."

Liam wraps his mouth around Niall before the omega even notices he's moved. Niall moans and digs his nails into Zayn's shoulder. Zayn gasps, jerking against Harry.

"You gonna be up for us after Zayn?" Louis whispers to Harry.

Harry blushes. "Yeah."

"You don't have to take both of us if - "

Harry shakes his head. "I want to."

Louis smiles into Harry's bare shoulder. "Zayn could take two more minutes or thirty," he reminds him.

"I don't care. Want you. Both of you," Harry whispers.

Liam hears their words and moans around Niall's cock, causing the omega to suddenly spurt down his throat.

Zayn's lips take their time with Harry's, just thinking about how tight it would be with his cock squeezed in next to Liam's or Louis's - or even Niall's.

Niall is barely awake after two orgasms. He's blinking up at Liam with a grin on his face like he's drunk or high. Liam presses a chaste kiss to his lips before reaching over to squeeze Zayn's ass.

"Looking good, babe," he murmurs into Zayn's ear.

Zayn slows his kiss with Harry, gently pulling away to turn and kiss Liam. Their lips and tongues and teeth fight for dominance for a moment until Zayn takes control of the kiss, slowing it down and savoring it.

"Beautiful together, aren't they?" Louis whispers to Harry. He reaches around and takes Harry's cock in his hand, gently stroking it. "Two gorgeous alphas - and they're both ours, baby. Zayn's buried in your ass and Liam's about to be snug right in next to mine."

Harry moans, turning to sloppily press his lips to Louis's. He winces as Zayn's knot tugs, but a few moments later and he feels it shrinking.

Zayn turns his attention back to Harry, lightly thrusting his come back into him as his dick softens. He slides out with a kiss to Harry's lips. Louis rolls him back onto his back and thrusts his fingers inside, relishing the feel of Zayn and, to a lesser extent, Niall's come inside of Harry. Harry just widens his legs, ready for whatever Louis chooses to do to him. The alpha leans in to press a kiss to his mouth.

"Liam's bigger, baby, so we're gonna have you ride him, alright?"

Harry whimpers, but moves to switch places with Liam.

"Have to get you stretched out, baby," Louis tells him.

Liam lies down and helps Harry guide himself onto his cock. The alpha moans as Harry sits down on him. "Fuck, Hazza, you feel so good."

Harry grins, dopily. He grinds against him, slowly adjusting to the feel of Liam inside of him. Louis's finger appears to push into him a moment later and he gasps at the intrusion. Liam's eyes widen, suddenly wondering how he's going to handle this - having Louis pressed in tight next to him.

Louis is whispering assuring words to Harry as he helps him move against Liam's cock and Louis's finger - now fingers as he adds a second one.

Zayn's curled around Niall, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder as they watch their mates move together. Zayn's whispering all the filthy things he plans to do to Niall tomorrow and Niall's cock is making a valiant effort to get hard again.

"Ready for another?" Louis whispers.

Harry nods and takes a deep breath and releases as Louis presses another finger inside. It's so much - almost too much. All Harry wants is Louis to press his cock in next to Liam's, it's both the most terrifying and best thing he could possibly imagine at this moment. It's going to be so much - he's going to be so full.

"Please. Lou. Please."

Louis slicks his cock up with lube and tries to regain control of himself with a deep breath. "Tell me if you need me to stop," he quietly reminds Harry. He trades a look with Liam and then he lines himself up, careful to help Harry remain still without restraining him.

Harry tightens almost immediately and Louis's got to rub his tummy. "C'mon, baby. Let me in. Relax."

He nods and a moment later Louis presses forward a little more. Liam's tense beneath them as he runs his hands up and down Harry's thighs in a calming manner.

"We can do this, baby. You feel so good," Louis murmurs.

Harry twists his hips and Liam moans.

"Trying to make Liam's knot come before I'm in?" Louis teases. The tight heat surrounding his cock feels like its heating up his entire body. He's never felt so turned on before. "Liam, babe, hold it together, yeah?" He tries to concentrate on anything else to keep from pushing in too fast. Hurting Harry would be unforgivable - not that Harry wouldn't forgive him, Louis wouldn't forgive himself.

"Yeah," Liam's word sounds broken and breathless.

"Almost there." And suddenly he is. Harry's shaking and Liam reaching up to pull him into a quick awkward kiss around Harry.

"Amazing," Liam whispers, hands running across Harry's chest. "God, Hazza."

Harry's eyes drop closed as he lifts slightly off of them and then drops back down. Both alphas groan, clinging to him. His thighs tremble as his cock smears across his belly.

Louis takes his hips and starts to guide him in a rhythm between them as he thrusts up to meet him. Liam's trying to keep from knotting too quick. He's not even sure if Louis really plans to let them knot him together - there's a lot of things that could go wrong.

"Knots," Harry moans. "Want your knots."

Liam's eyes widen and Louis nods. They come with a shout and a moan - both garbled versions of Harry's name.

Harry cries as their knots press through and lock into place. Liam feels like the breath has been knocked out of him for a moment and Louis thinks he blacks out for a second. He zones in on Harry's shaky cries and his pleasure takes a backseat to his concern for Harry.

He reaches around to wrap his fingers around Harry's cock. "Talk to me, baby," he whispers into Harry's ear. "You okay?"

Harry nods after a few seconds. "Just - " He whimpers. "It's so much."

"Taking us like a champ, baby," he tells Harry.

"God, that's hot," Niall murmurs. "How's it feel?"

"So - so good," Harry replies.

"Yeah? Love getting filled up with our come, huh?" Louis moves his hand up to Harry's stomach and moans (along with Liam) as he feels their cocks pressing his tummy out. "Fuck, Harry."

Harry whimpers again, shaking. Louis shifts a little inside of him and then Harry's coming across Liam's chest with a strangled cry.

Louis hushes him as he collapses between them, carefully helping Liam to adjust them all to their sides. Harry pulls Liam into a soft kiss as they settle down.

Zayn's behind Louis, suddenly pressing up against his Alpha's back. "Wanna get in with you next time," he whispers. "Please."

Louis grins. "We'll see."

Zayn presses a kiss to Louis's shoulder. "You look so sexy - you and Liam fucking him. Marking him up with our scents."

"Make sure everyone knows he's ours," Louis says.

Zayn nods. His cock is hard again, pressing up against Louis.

"Refractory period is impressive," Louis murmurs, smirking.

The alpha hums, pleased. "Couldn't watch you three without getting hard."

"Niall, can you take care of that?" Louis asks, not turning around.

"Our little omega's passed out, Lou," Zayn informs him.

Louis sighs, dramatically, fighting down a grin. "I guess I'll have to do something about it, then."

Zayn bites his shoulder for his sass. Louis jumps, slightly, and Harry and Liam hiss.

Louis kisses Harry's shoulder in apology. "Zaynie, you're going to have to wait, I think."

Zayn reaches over to gently touch the place where the three of them were connected. Harry shivers at the contact.

"Zayn," he sighs.

"It's okay, baby," Zayn whispers. "You look so good." He moves his hand up to where Louis's is still lingering at Harry's tummy. "So full." He pets at Harry's stomach when Louis moves his hand over.

"Zaynie feeling left out?" Liam teases.

Zayn leans over Louis to slap him. "Don't call me that."

Liam's bottom lip juts out in a pout. Harry leans in to kiss it away with a small chuckle. Louis's hips twitch forward and Harry moans as Zayn presses circles against his stomach.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Liam mutters.

"Too bad he can't take all three of us, huh?" Zayn whispers. "Least I know my come's in here." His fingers alternate between gentle caresses against the skin of his belly and pressing in to feel Liam's knot.

Harry's shaking between them; every time Zayn touches him just right, Liam's knot is teasing his prostate. He comes untouched, just the feel of the knots inside of him and Zayn's touches to his stomach. He doesn't realize he's crying again until Liam's wiping away his tears.

"Love you," he whispers. "So amazing. Such a good boy for your alphas."

Harry nods and buries his face into Liam's chest. Zayn's hand is caught between them and Harry's still shuddering with aftershocks and new shocks, maybe. It's all just so much, he can't focus.

Zayn starts grinding against Louis's ass. Louis hisses when he presses in-between his cheeks. "Lube, babe." The younger alpha pauses long enough to grab the lube and slick up his cock.

"This okay?" he double-checks as his cock slides into Louis's crack.

Louis squirms and then hums his approval.

Zayn wraps his arm around Louis's middle and then fucks into the space between his cheeks, chasing his release. "Ever gonna let me fuck you?" he murmurs into Louis's ear. His cock head bumps into Louis's balls, causing the Alpha's body to jerk slightly.

"Careful over there," Liam hisses.

"Ever gonna let me fuck you?" Zayn asks again.

"Not now," Louis replies, spine curling back towards him.

"Never?"

"Didn't say that."

Zayn moans and comes all over Louis's ass.

Louis kisses Harry's spine. "Okay?"

Harry nods and then winces at the movement. "You really gonna let him fuck you? Outside of his rut?"

Louis smiles, kissing the side of Harry's neck. "Why not? I already let you fuck me."

 


End file.
